Camp of Love
by Head Writer
Summary: Love stories never gets old...
1. Chapter 1

Riley,Maya and Sarah are in same 8th class as twin brothers Mark and Frank and Ronald,whille other twin brothers Jim and Ken are in same6th class as Carmen,one day school assigned five day road trip to Sea,and School decided to mix 2th,3th,6th and 8th classes in groups.6th and 8th will mix in five groups,and 2th and 3th in four groups

Riley-Hey,Maya did you got the Group list?

Maya-Yes,here it is.

Maya showes the paper

(Maya,Mark,Riley and Jim)

(Ken,Carmen,Frank and Sarah)

Riley-Ha,Jim he can be little annoying.

Maya-Well you must understand,he have that personality and we cannot change him.

Riley-It's not that,but you know he is in love with me.

Maya-He tried to flert with me,come on,if you are scared that he will hurt you i can go to the Teacher right now.

 _Jim showes up_

Jim-Riley,finally you can say that you have a boyfriend.

Riley-Hey Jimmy,calm down nothing will happen out there,and we can go to the teachers right now and covince them to revoke decision.

Jim-You know,if i wanted to hurt you i would to that years ago,why would i hurt you in front of whole school at that trip,my brother and i we love to flert with girls,but we are not animals, i think it's not that,i think you cannot handle me.

Riley-You will not spew superiority on me,hey Maya he can stay in our room,i will show him who is better.

Jim-See ya.

 _Later that day_

Mark-Hey,Maya.

Maya-So you and your brother must be seperated at the trip.

Mark-Well it sucks,but what should i do,i've mean we will be whole day together,just when is time for a sleeping we will be seperated.

We are little older so we can survive five days,but Frank and Jim are younger than us,how will they handle situation?

Maya-I think they will handle the situation pretty well,see ya.

 _Frank showes up_

Frank-Hey,so you must be with those three in the room?

Mark-Well you know Riley and Jim can be sometimes in really hot water with each other,i predict Maya will get in some problems.

Frank-Well Riley and Maya are like sisters,so we cannot blame them for protecting each other.

Mark-You are in group with Sarah,Ken and Carmen?

Frank-Yeah,Carmen is Riley's younger sis,so that would be interesting consindering that Ken is having same personality as his twin brother.

 _So School trip began,when bus arrived at the sea,everyone was happy as they would finnally have a break from a school._

Jim-So we arrived finnally.

Riley-Uh it's so hot,when are we going to swimm?

Maya-Well they want us to unpack,like we cannot do that later.

Jim-Well,let's hurry up

Mark-Since we have a double-decker bed, i will sleep under.

Maya-I can go up.

Jim-I will sleep up.

Riley-So only place left is down,okay let's unpack!

 _Other room_

Frank-I will sleep down.

Ken-I will sleep up.

Sarah-I will sleep up.

Carmen-Thanks guys,i was scared that i would have to sleep up.

 _So after unpacking they put their swimming attire and they went to swim,they stayed at the Sea up to evening_

Jim-I do not know about you,but for me it was awesome!

Maya-I loved!

Riley-We must now go under a shower to get sand off us.

Mark-Who is going first?

Maya-I will wait a little bit.

Jim-I was under water whole day,i will wait too.

Mark-Then i go.

Riley-I go to Carmen for a minute,then i will go under shower.

When Mark was done with shower,Riley returned to the room,and she gets to a bathroom,as soon as she took her Swimming bra and pants off,Jim entered the bathroom.

Jim-Whoa!

Riley-Close the door!

 _Jim enters the Bathroom_

Riley-I thought by closing a door i meant you getting out.

Jim-I thought you were still with your sister?

Riley-I told you i will take a shower.

Jim-I was waiting,Mark comed out 20 minutes ago,and i say to myself i will not wait another second,but Ronald was calling me to show me something,and in those two minutes or so you showed up.

Riley-What are you staring at, _Riley puts her arms on her hip as she was standig naked._

You never saw women naked before?

Jim-Well...if you weren't as dangerous as you are, i would show you what i'm all about.

Riley-Well it is not my fault that you are scared.

Jim-If i can shower with you,i will show you then.

Riley-Get in the Bath!

 _Jim gets his pants off and he enters the tube with Riley_

Meanwhille

Maya-Hey,where is Riley?

Mark-I think she is in bathroom.

Maya-But where is Jim?

Mark-I do not know that.

 _All of sudden doors unlocked,and Riley and Jim appeared as they were holding hands together._

Maya and Mark-WOW.

Jim-Maya and Mark,can i introduce you to my girlfriend,Riley Matthews.

Maya-When that happened?

Riley-Life is full of suprises.

After Maya shower, there was a time for a sleeping,Since Riley and Jim were in relationship now,they were cudling on same bed,Maya was not that tired,and she saw Mark who was reading a book.

Mark-What,you also cannot sleep?

Maya-Yeah,hey can i lay on your bed to see what is this book all about.

Mark-If you feel comfortable?

 _Maya lays close to Mark_

Maya-What is this book?

Mark-Some adventure,it is a old book.

Maya-Uhhh,why is so cold all of sudden, _Maya hugs Mark around his neck_

 _After back and forth of staring in each others eyes,they begin to kiss each other_


	2. Chapter 2

_Few hours earlier In other room_

Ken-Hey,honey if you have a wish to have a real boyfriend,i'm not hard to find.

Carmen-Bla bla.

Ken-You don't believe me? Girl,try me.

Carmen-Hey i need to go shower this sand off me,and plus if my sister saw me with you she would be angry.

Ken-She has her own problems.

Carmen-Even if i would be your girlfriend,that relationship cannot be longer than a week.

Ken-Well because you can't be strong as me.

Carmen-Oh really?, _Carmen grabs Ken by a hand and pulls him to a bathroom._

Ken-What,are we going to shower together?

Carmen-Do not tell my sister about it!

Ken-OK

 _Meanwhille_

Sarah-Where is Carmen?

Frank-In bathroom.

Sarah-What is that noise.

Frank-When i enter the room,i heard from the bathroom someone shoutin "Are you ready"...

Sarah-OHHHH,i think Ken is in there with her,but how?

Frank-Weirdly,if Ken was doing something to her,she would be screaming.

Sarah-Yeah,i've mean Carmen would not hide if something is wrong.

 _All of sudden doors unlocked,and Carmen and Ken appeared as Ken was carrying Carmen as she was hugging him._

Sarah-Carmen,are you ok.

Carmen-Perfect! _Carmen kisses Ken._

Frank-Guys,you are naked,put your clotches on.

Ken-Sorry guys,Carmen put your clothes on,before one of the teachers enter the room.

 _Later that day as Frank was reading the comic book,he almost bumped into Sarah,as he was getting to pick up the comic book ,she alse got down to pick up herself,as their eyes meet so close,Sarah picks up the book and gives to Frank,as their faces gets closer and closer,they kissed each other,and they got in bed._

 _Next day_

 _Riley was sleeping when a kiss woke her up_

Jim-Wake up Rileys.

Riley-AH,last night was awesome.

Jim-Consindering,we only kissed and cudle it was perfect.

Riley-What?Is that not enough?

Jim-Yes it is,you dont need a protection for kissing.

Riley-I was scared you would wanna go to the next phase.

Jim-I told you,i'm a romantic guy.

Maya-Morning guys.

Jim-Hey,Maya what are you doing in bed with Mark?

Maya-I kinda felt asleep in his bed.

 _Mark wakes up,_ Maya,what time is it?

Maya-It is 8´o clock in the morning,honey.

 _Mark kisses Maya,and they put quilt over them._

Riley-You see what real love does to the people? _  
_

Jim-Yeah,and i want that feeling too,J _im put quilt over him and Riley_

 _Other room at the same time_

Frank-Sarah,wake up.

 _Sarah wakes up_ Last night was beautiful.

Frank-Thank you,well that was because of you.

Sarah-No,don't be hard on yourself.

 _All of sudden Carmen and Ken woke up_

Carmen-I do not know about his sibling,but Ken is awesome.

Ken-Well,i always knew that you are hot hot girl.

Carmen-How do you two get together in bed?

Sarah-Well,like you two,all of sudden.

 _At the brekfeast table Riley sees Carmen with Ken,she gets close to her sister._

Riley-What are you doing with him?

Carmen-I know what do you think,yeah he can be a obnoxious,but...

Riley-Listen up girl, you know that i will protect you from everyone but if you think he is your best choice than...

Jim-Hey girls!,what are you talking about?

Riley-Well...tell him.

Carmen-I love your brother,

Ken-Carmen,where are you.

Riley-You must take care of her.

Ken-Hey,dont yell,i'm a gentelmen towards her.

 _Jim hugs Riley and kisses her on cheek_

Ken-I knew it!

Jim-I have a girlfriend too.

Riley-Don't scream,you know the teachers,they are my daddy's colleagues.

 _Maya and Sarah comed with Mark and Frank_

Jim-Look at this!Well i knew about Mark and Maya,but i didn't about Frank and Sarah.

Sarah-Well it's hard to get to them,because they are shy,but hey once you got they are loyal to you.

Maya-Well unlike you two,they are more "calm" twins.

Mark-Well it happened all of sudden,but i hope it would last forever.

Frank-Well,when you have a girlfriend's like ours,you must care for them.

Jim-Do not let anyone steal them from you.

Maya-Hey Jim,you should care for Riley.

Jim-Don't worry about me.

 _When they finished eating,they went once again to Sea_

 _As time passed Relationship were more and more stronger between pairings,but also during a day those 8 people start to hang out together as a some sort of a group._

 _As they were bonded by a love Maya/Mark..etc and their personalities between all of them.  
_

 _On Evening_

Maya-Hey boy,are you tired?

Mark-No.

Riley-What should we do now?

Jim-We can call those four to come here.

Maya-Yeah but we must be quiet.

Jim-Of course,stay here i will go to call them.

 _2 MINUTES LATER_

Carmen-You ain't tired too?

Ken-We must keep it down so others don't wake up.

Frank-We can go outside.

Sarah-Yeah,nobody can see us.

Riley-Let's go then.

 _8 fellas went out and they hang out through the coast as they were loving every minute of it._

 _Next morning at 8:30_

Maya-Who's yelling!

Mark-Those stupid teachers,they want us to get up.

Jim-We are going to eat later! _Jim shouts at teachers._

Riley-Let's go,we must be there.

Jim-We comed at 4:00 pm

 _In other room_

Ken-Ah why they must yell,we are coming.

Carmen-Uh,we almost lost ourselves last night,

Frank-Let's go,where are going to be yelled by them anyway.

Sarah-We are going to clean up the room later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Later that day_

Maya-Did you saw teacher's face?

Ken-Why is she so mad,we slept only half a hour longer.

Jim-I don't care, hey let's go to the Sea.

Riley- Only if they do not tell my parents about it.

Mark-Cory can be weird sometimes, but he is cool teacher.

Frank-His teaching style is he starts one theme and we finish with whole different story.

Riley- I'm not that scared of him as i I'm of Topanga.

Carmen- Uh she can be mad.

Sarah Let's go to the Sea, did we comed here to talk about parents and teachers?

Maya- Sarah is right.

 _And just like day before, all 8 of them had fun, as they got back to their rooms at Evening, they weren't tired again_

Maya- Hey Mark, we should call our buddies to our room.

Mark-Ok.

Jim-I will go!

 _And so as last night everyone gathers in one room_

Sarah-What are we going to do?

Jim-We could do a selfies together maybe.

Riley-Yeah,but how many pictures?

Ken-Let's do a naked pictures.

Carmen-What,a so you wanna put us on the internet.

Jim-Look if something of these gets on the internet,me and Ken will take FULL responsibility.

Ken-We promised that we are not going to have a sex with you and we kept the promise,so why would you have a suspicions now.

Maya-Mark,Frank i know you two are shy,but if we all are in this together,than why would you two be left out.

Mark-Ok,Frank?

Frank-OK.

 _And so the group of eight got naked and they all took a pictures of them being naked,they took a group picture,love pairings took pictures together,and they even switch girlfriends and boyfriends between them_

 _When they finished taking pictures of them,girls and boys got face to face,as Sarah was face to face with Frank etc...and Girls shout to boys,Do you love me? and boys had to replie yes and boys grab their girl and they make out with their girlfriend  
_

 _10 minutes later_

Jim-We are best group of all time.

Maya-We should have something together,some kind of a gesture.

Ken-How about we put our feet on top of each other's feet, and we say all for one one for all.

Maya-Ok,Lets do that.

 _Mark_ _puts his feet first,then Maya puts her feet on top of him, Jim follows,Riley,Ken,Carmen,Frank and Sarah._

All for one,one for all!

Next Day

Maya-Tommorow we are going home

Mark-So what is going to happen with our group?

Jim-You know that our relationship specially mine with Riley would be sabotaged,

Riley-Today we must have a final night together.

Sarah-Those last three days were super fun.

Frank-Who would thought that we can be together,first our individual love girlfirends we have,and then we eight to hang out together.

Mark-We kinda broke the barriers between us.

Carmen-I would never forgive this trip.

Ken-Guys,we still have whole day ahead of us,don't cry now.

Mark-Yeah,let's go to the Sea.

 _And so eight love campers again went to the Sea,they seperate in Maya/Mark Jim/Riley Sarah/Frank Carmen/Ken pairings briefly so they can have a romantic time_

 _Maya/Mark_

Maya-So when i get back to the city,i will once again be single,crap!

Mark-You know that i'm little socially awkward,and you are so hot and interactive,what would person like me could do with person like you ,i would only distract you.

Maya-Well,even though i'm a friend of Ken and Jim now,i would rather be your girlfriend than theirs.

Mark-Well that is the biggest compliment someone gave to me.

Maya-You are going to be my boyfriend alyways. _Maya kisses Mark,and they make out with each other_

 _Sarah/Frank  
_

Sarah-Frankie,promise me that you will never change.

Frank-If i stayed the same for all these years,then what could possibly change me now.

Sarah-One day we are going to be together again.

Frank-Until that day comes, _Frank and Sarah gets closer and they make out with each other._

 _Jim/Riley  
_

Jim-Rlies,i know back home your parents want another boyfriend for you,but i can say right now and i was never more serious,no matter who will be with you,he would never be able to understand you and love you more than me!

Riley-If somebody told me last friday that my biggest love would be you,i would them that they are nuts,but you need to meet the person to truly knew who they are.

Jim-We have differences,but when there is a true love,those differences almost disappear.

Riley-I love you, _Riley hugs Jim and they begin to kiss each other_

 _Carmen/Ken_

Ken-Carmen,i know i could be really mean to you sometimes,but i was always in love with you.

Carmen-Once we got face to face in class,i could felt the fire and passion coming from you,but i was afraid to ask you about that feelings,it was easier for me to yell at you.

Ken-If you ever would want to have a real boyfriend,you know where i live,the doors are open for you.

 _Carmen kisses Ken,and they make out with each other_

 _Later that day_

Jim-Hey guys,do you know that Ronald and Ava are in love with each other?

Mark-Well take consindering they are six years apart.

Frank-Well how that happen?

Ken-Well Ronald just like me and Jim can be annoying...

Maya-Oh,there is a difference between you two and him,he can be extremely annoying.

Riley-I had more verbal fights with him than with Jim or Ken.

Carmen-I nearly got spat him in the face once.

Sarah-Well love is weird feeling

 _Ava and Ronald showed up holding hands together_

Ava-Riles,Maya,life is weird.

 _Ronald hoist Ava up and holds her_ Ronald _-_ This is my little honey,we must enyoy this moment because after today we must seperate.

Ava-We got in love in two days ago,and we cannot be without each other since then.

Riley-Ava,if you think he is your best choice then who are we to attack you,but Ronald i hope you cared for her.

Ronald-Do you think a hurt girl would be so close to the guy who would hurt her.

 _Ronald and Ava kiss each other,and they hold their lips together for few seconds_

 _Evening_

Riley-Guys,we really need to take picture so we can have a memory from this trip.

Maya-But we are going to wear clothes.

Sarah-You are lucky that i have a camera with me.

Mark-Let's do it.

 _Group took a picture of themselves_

Maya-Now we can enyoy rest of the night with our boyfriends.

Jim-We should do our code one more time.

 _Mark_ _puts his feet first,then Maya puts her feet on top of him, Jim follows,Riley,Ken,Carmen,Frank and Sarah._

All for one,one for all!

 _So Friday comed ,and time for going home has arrived._

 _When they arrived on a bus station love pairings say goodbyes to each other,and they went home_

 _The End_


End file.
